


Novia Mia (My Girlfriend)

by bobaheadshark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief mention - Paige's funeral (past/historical), Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Public declarations with mariachi bands, Public displays of awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/pseuds/bobaheadshark
Summary: “Perhaps in hindsight, asking you to move in with the full accompaniment of a Mariachi band was atadaggressive for a six month anniversary.”----Hux asks Rose to move in with him, but it doesn't quite go the way he thinks.A #gingerroseweek2020 drabble about misunderstandings, managing expectations, and a new milestone in a budding relationship.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Novia Mia (My Girlfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Right in time for "Day 5 - Modern AUs" of [Gingerrose week](https://twitter.com/GingerRoseHub/status/1259459500764991488?s=20)!
> 
> Kudos to @lepak who always encourages my nonsense, and the incredibly kind and patient [Kay](https://twitter.com/drkldykay) for the cultural sense-check.

* * *

Beto isn’t sure what to do. He’s sung in the restaurant for only six months, but he’s never seen a couple argue during the serenade before. 

The man with the flaming hair wrings his hands, as if he’s not sure how to proceed. The Asian girl sitting opposite him alternates between stabbing at her Ceviche with a fork, and staring at a spot on the ceiling. 

Flamehead speaks first. 

“Perhaps in hindsight, asking you to move in with the full accompaniment of a Mariachi band was a _tad_ aggressive for a six month anniversary.”

“Ya think? After I told you how much I hated Poe accordion-ambushing me for my birthday?”

“You always say I’m ‘too uptight’, so I thought I’d try a different tact for once.”

Flamehead mumbles it, but the effect on La Bella Rosa across the table is instantaneous.

“Seriously, dude? You’re the one who got embarrassed about your cleaner finding _my_ panties in your laundry pile when I practically live there anyway –”

“– pinks do not mix with my scheduled Tuesday whites!”

“You _freak out_ when I buy Lucky Charms instead of Muesli –”

“The sugar content is outrageous _–_ ”

“I read F.O.’s HR handbook cover-to-cover ‘cus of your meltdown about us dating, even though there’s zero violation of the competition clause, and I’m the best coder Resistance has, anyway –”

“Rose, I think we are _well_ past the appropriate bounds of engagement, either way.” 

The girl, Rose, huffs at this comment, but she is blushing.

Beto nudges his bassist. _This shit’s better than Keeping Up With The Kardashians,_ he whispers. 

“You’re just. The mixed signals. I don’t know what you want, sometimes.” Rose says. 

It’s gone very quiet in the restaurant. A woman with a hawaiian-print shirt drops her fork at the next table, and it clangs like a gong. Several patrons avert their eyes, as if they also have not been listening to the entirety of this telenovela.

Rose bites her lip and stares at the salt-covered rim of her glass. Now Flamehead’s head is in his hands, and he speaks so softly that Beto has to strain to hear him. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to keep you out with my...overenthusiastic adherence to routine. That wasn’t my intention. Or embarrassing you with the serenade.”

“Hux –”

“I think...I’ve royally fucked this up. Oh good lord. I’m an idiot.”

“Hux –”

“What on earth was I thinking. Stupidity of the highest degree. Perhaps I’ll just...give you some space.” 

Hux’s chair scrapes against the wooden floor as he stands up, and sweeps his coat up from where it’s dropped on the floor. The guitarist on Beto’s left plucks a few sad chords, and Beto shakes his head as if to say _not now, dude_. 

“Hux, wait.”

Rose has also stood up, and she clutches onto the arm of Flamehead’s jacket.

“Look. In my culture, we don’t say I love you. We say ‘did you eat’. Or ‘put on a scarf’. Or ‘you look like you’re...prosperous lately’...” 

She shakes her head. Hux looks very confused. 

“Ugh, that one really doesn’t translate,” she continues, “But, even at Paige’s funeral – you know how I… I couldn’t...well, you saw how I was. The point is, I may be 120% open when it’s just me and you.” 

“Right.”

“But this whole…public display of feelings... thing. It’s new to me too, okay? I was just a little...surprised.” 

The couple look at each other. Beto can see expressions of fear, tenderness and understanding pass between them all at once. And Beto realises he is holding his breath. 

“You surprise me too, Rose. In all the ways that I like.”

Rose seems to melt a bit at that. Hux smiles, and Rose loops her arms around his waist. 

“And of course I’ll move in with you. I’d love that. I love you.” Rose pokes Hux in the chest. “Just promise you’ll warn me when you’re moving around the house though, because you might be six-foot tall, but you slink around like a goddamned cat. And gimme a heads up if you’re doing some kinda violin situation for the next proposal. Cool?”

“Very much cool. I s’pose I’ll just have to get more _creative_ than violins.”

She laughs, and Hux leans down to kiss her – like in the movies, except ruder. The whole restaurant erupts in hoots and applause, and the chatter picks up again. 

Flamehead and La Rosa look like they’re lost in their own world – he leans down to whisper something in her ear, and she arches an eyebrow and stares like she’s forgotten all about the meal. Meanwhile, Beto mock-wipes his brow in relief and motions to the band to start the song. 

_Si nos dejan, nos vamos a querer toda la vida._ _  
_ _Si nos dejan, nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo,_ he sings.

Beto really puts his flair into it. As he’s closing up at the end of the night, the couple slips him a hundred dollar bill. Rose tells Beto the food “was killer” and winks at him on the way out as if to also say, “we’ll be back”. Rose slides her hand into Hux’s back pocket, and Hux tucks her closer. And as the couple stride out into the moonlit city streets, Beto leans on the counter and thinks _ah, young love._

**Author's Note:**

> The songs mentioned in this are:
> 
> [Novia Mia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s23-I_ay1RE)
> 
> [Si Nos Dejan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiqIRsfgav0)
> 
> If you liked this story you might like my Gingerrose Twitfic, [a Much Ado about Pooting](https://twitter.com/bobaheadshark/status/1240669929826684929)! CW for that one, it's a porn industry AU where Hux is *that* annoying dude on Rose's OnlyFans. It has a happy ending :) 
> 
> This was also meant to be a prompt-fill for [a Reylo microfic mini challenge](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics/status/1258397880718487553), which I, as admin, complete a whole week late. OOPS
> 
> FINALLY thanks for reading! The Gingerrose ship are a great bunch! Hope you enjoyed it - kudos, concrit, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
